Juuyon bantai
by Harada Akechi-taichou
Summary: Rasa kehilangan yang membuat hati ini lelah dan lebih memilih untuk mati."Chojirou,Byakuya maafkan aku..."
1. Chapter 1

Juuyon bantai

**_Harap _**_dimaklumi__**,sebab fic ini adalah first fic ditambah kemunculan OC yg bejibun**_

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE**

**Rate:T seperdelapan M*emang ada ya?***

**SEBUAH PERASAAN KEHILANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI INI LELAH DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI"BYAKUYA, AKU…."**

**Setting:seminggu setelah invasi Sternritter ronde 1 selesai **

Setelah para shinigami harus menghadapi sebuah pertempuran yang teramat gila,pertempuran dimana beberapa taichou harus kehilangan bankai mereka,ditambah sebuah berita duka yang mengabarkan bahwa gugurnya sang soutaichou dan wakilnya Chojirou Tadaoki Sasakibe yang membuat mental para shinigami ,keterpurukan para shinigami tampak mulai kini tengah diberlakukan sebuah proyek baru yang bertujuan agar para fukutaichou dan beberapa pejabat bangku yang sudah menguasai shikai bisa menguasai bankai mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya,Ukitake?"Tanya pria berambut keriting sepundak

"Sejauh ini tinggal Oomaeda-fukutaichou saja yang belum mencapai "jawab pria berambut seputih salju—Ukitake Juushiro—sementara Kyoraku langsung terkekeh ketika mendengar hanya tersisa fukutaichou berbadan gendut itu yang belum menguasai bankai.

"nee…..Ukitake,bagaimana dengan keadaan Harada?"Tanya Ukitake tampak sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sobat sekaligus atasan barunya itu

"Gomen Kyoraku,saat aku ke divisi 4 tadi pagi…. Dia masih belum siuman juga,meski Isane bilang dia akan baik-baik saja"jawab Ukitake yg sempat berhenti bicara sebentar.

"Hmmm rupanya yang dikatakan Hanataro tentang Harada ada benarnya juga."desah Kyoraku

"Ehhh?!memangnya masalah apa yg Hanataro utarakan padamu?"Tanya Ukitake penasaran

"Bankai kuchiki."jawab Kyoraku Ukitake langsung mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyoraku yang tadi dan langsung terdiam."Hhhh….baiklah Ukitake,aku permisi "kata kyoraku seraya meninggalkan Ukitake sendirian di kamarnya

'Harada,kau tidak apa-apa kan?'pikir Ukitake gelisah

-Keesokan harinya-

"Ugh…ini…"Kata Harada yang masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya."Nggg, tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sesosok pria berambut spiky coklat yg sepertinya baru bangun Harada hanya menggeleng pelan" Wahh…sepertinya aku keduluan olehmu ya. ,bagaimana dengan Harada?"Tanya Ukitake lengkap dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa.

"Ryoga,tolong dudukkan aku."pinta Ryoga hanya menurut dan mendudukkan taichou tercintanya"Harada,bagaimana dengan err…ya kau tau kan sobat?"tanya Ukitake yang tampak bingung memilih topik yang cocok dengan keadaan Harada saat Harada tampak sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan nanar yg sangat jelas"Sudahlah,aku tau kau sedang memikirkan siapa Harada."kata Ukitake yg berusaha mencairkan suasana penuh kesedihan di ruangan itu.

"Sahabat macam apa aku ini?membiarkan sahabatku sendiri menderita"Gumam Harada sambil terus berusaha menahan air mata yang terus menyeruduk ingin Ukitake dan Ryoga langsung saling berganti tempat duduk.'Harada-'kata Ukitake dalam entah karena apa Harada langsung jatuh ke pelukan Ukitake sambil terus menangis"Aku gagal Ukitake…aku gagal dua kali Ukitake…hiks"kata Harada dengan nada gemetar yang hebat

"Sudahlah,kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini ia tidak akan beristirahat dengan ,Chojirou ingin kau melalui semua hal seperti biasanya lalu melupakannya secara Chojirou sendiri pasti tau seberharga apa dirinya di matamu Harada,kan masih ada yang lain."kata entah kenapa perkataan yang diucapkan Ukitake tadi berhasil membuat Harada sedikit tenang

===Harada POV===

Ingin rasanya aku berontak dan mati karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka lima puluh ribu kelopak bunga sakura yang sukses membuatku terdampar di divisi empat saat mendengar kalimat'melupakannya secara perlahan'yang keluar dengan mulus dari mulut rasanya aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan padanya tentang bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang telah mengubah jalan hidupmu?aku yakin ia hanya akan menunjukkan senyuaman mautnya padaku untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang kini menyerbu hati nuraniku.

Ingat!ini baru Chojirou!belum Byakuya yang kulihat hampir mati dengan mata kepalaku sampai saat ini aku belum mendengar kabar secuilpun tentang keadaan kepala keluarga kuchiki berwajah stoic ,perkataan Ukitake ada benarnya -san pasti tidak akan tenang jika melihat bocah Inuzuri yang dibawanya ke Seretei dengan susah payah terus menangisi kepergiannya.

===Normal Pov===

"Kau tidak ?"Tanya Ukitake keheranan"iya,tadi kenapa Taichou melamun?Taichou tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Ryoga yang akhirnya angkat bicara diantara percakapan dua Taichou itu"Tenang saja,aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."kata Harada sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit memancarkan perasaannya saat ini.

-Seminggu kemudian di rapat Taichou-

Tampak para Taichou berdiri ditempatnya yang seperti mungkin ada sebuah kekosongan di tempat yang biasa ditempati Byakuya,Unohana dan Kyoraku tentunya karena kini pria yang terkenal pemabuk dan genit itu sudah menjadi seorang soutaichou"Mohon perhatian para Taichou dan Fukutaichou ingin memperkenalkan sebuah penemuan brilian dari mantan Juuni bantai taichou,Untuk Urahara Kisuke dipersilahkan untuk memperkenalkan penemuan barunya." Kata kyoraku yang masih berusaha menerima jabatan barunya Urahara yang sedari tadi ada di samping kiri Kyoraku pun maju ketengah dan memulai persentasinya

"Aku sudah menemukan titik lemah dari para Stern ritter keparat titik lemahnya adalah ini"Kata Urahara sambil menunjukan sebuah alat berbentuk bulat yang mirip dengan alat pencuri bankai milik para Stern ritter"Jadi,apa kegunaan alat itu Urahara?"Tanya Mayuri keheranan"Sabarlah sebentar Kurotsuchi-taichou,aku baru mau menjelaskan tentang ,kinerja alat ini sama kinerja nya sama dengan alat pencuri Bankai milik para Stern sudah membuat alat ini sebanyak 26 buah agar semuanya kebagian,dan mungkin hanya satu orang diantara kalian yang tidak akan mendapatkan alat ini"jelas Urahara.

Sementara mata seluruh taichou dan fukutaichou langsung membulat sempurna saat tau kalau salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan diberi alat berbentuk bulat itu"Kisuke,kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"Tanya Hirako bingung"Setelah kuteliti lebih rinci,ada diantara kalian yang jangankan bisa melakukan pencurian orang itu bisa melakukan penculikan roh zanpakutou dengan alat yang hanya satu orang yang sanggup melakukan tanpa alat pencuri bankai itupun ia sanggup melakukannya"tutur Urahara yang langsung disambut rasa penasaran dari para peserta rapat"Orang yang kumaksud adalah Akechi!jika kau jadi stern ritter,akan kupastikan kau sanggup menggantikan posisi kemampuan quincy yang terkubur dalam dirimu itu bisa membuat Ywach menjadi seorang Stern ritter B!"Tambah Urahara.

Dan seluruh matapun Tertuju pada sang Sanbantai taichou berperawakan Jangkung Harada terlihat kebingungan saat seluruh peserta rapat sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan'hanya kaulah harapan kami sekarang'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2:Harada past

_**Harap **__dimaklumi__**,sebab fic ini adalah first fic ditambah kemunculan OC yg bejibun**_

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,missword#maybe#**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari para vizard dan ficnya hikary-san**

**#tapi lebih mengadaptasi kisah para vizard sih**

**Rate:T seperdelapan M*emang ada ya?***

**SEBUAH PERASAAN KEHILANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI INI LELAH DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI"BYAKUYA, AKU…."**

**Sebelumnya**

**.**

**Dan seluruh matapun Tertuju pada sang Sanbantai taichou berperawakan Jangkung itu . Sementara Harada terlihat kebingungan saat seluruh peserta rapat sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan'hanya kaulah harapan kami sekarang'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Urahara!apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kekuatan terkubur dalam diriku hah!"bentak Harada

"Yang kumaksud adalah kekuatan quincy mu, Akechi-taichou . Dan kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk membangkitkan kekuatan quincy dan kekuatan bawaanmu…..maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."balas Urahara santai. Sementara para peserta rapat langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengetahui realitas yang sebenarnya dari seorang Harada Akechi

"Turuti saja permintaannya ,ini juga demi masa depan Gotei 13. Harada ."komentar Kyoraku"T_t_tapi Kyoraku Sout_"kalimat Harada harus terhenti karena telunjuk Kyoraku langsung menyentuh bibirnya . "Aku mohon Harada,kalau Urahara benar… Kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami semua….Ditambah mereka berdua juga akan senang kalau kau menyetujuinya Harada . Percayalah padaku kawan"Tutur Kyoraku yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan sobatnya Harada langsung mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkan sobat sekaligus atasannya itu." Baiklah,Harada Akechi dan Kisuke Urahara . Kalian berdua pergilah ke traning ground divisi satu!"Titah Kyoraku lantang

_Ichibantai Traning ground_

"kau siap?"Tanya Urahara yang sudah siap dengan tongkat Benihimenya"Baiklah,Urahara . kalau kau memaksaku,akan kulakukan"Jawab Harada yang sudah bersiaga dengan shikai kepanjangannya itu . "Sedang latihan Nii-chan?"Tanya seorang pria setinggi Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kedua taichou berotak brilian tersebut . "kau!tidak mungkin!kau kan harusnya sudah mati waktu itu!"kata Harada lengkap dengan getaran hebat ditubuhnya . "Otak Nii-chan memang hebat!aku iri dengan otak Nii-chan!"puji pria kerdil itu . "Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu kemari,baka chibi!dan kau bukanlah adikku!"ancam Harada sambil menodongkan zanpakutonya pada pria kerdil itu . "Tenaglah Nii-chan . aku hanya akan memberitau Nii-chan beberapa hal"kata pria kerdil itu santai "pertama,aku telah membunuh habis seluruh anggota central 46 . Kedua,aku telah membebaskan aizen dari penjara terlaknat itu . dan terakhir_"perkataan pria misterius itu langsung berhenti sesaat . "apa maksudmu?"Tanya Urahara dan Harada berbarengan . "Aku ingin mengajak Nii-chan dan orang-orang gensei untuk bergabung denganku"sambung pria misterius itu dengan percaya diri . Sementara mata Urahara dan Harada langsung membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat kalimat ajakan dari pria penuh misteri itu.

'Apa dia bilang?membebaskan si otak manipulatif itu?belum lagi ia membunuh semua anggota central 46?!apa dia cari mati?'kata Harada dalam hati . "Baiklah kalau begitu,motte kuru . yubashiri"seru pria misterius yang langsung menghilang entah kemana . Sementara Harada dan Urahara langsung terbelalak saat melihat pasukan Hollow dan Gillian yang berdatangan di langit biru seretei . "Ini akan jadi latihan yang cocok untukmu,Akechi-taichou ."kata Urahara yang langsung mengaktifkan dan menebas shikainya secara vertikal"shibari,Benihime"Bisik Urahara yang dibarengi dengan kehadiran net merah raksaksa yang membungkus dan meledakan 100 gillian dan hollow .

_kantor divisi satu_

"nanao-chan,sebarkan jigoku chou keseluruh divisi!kita mendapat tamu tak diundang sepertinya…"titah Kyoraku yang masih menggunakan suffix-Chan untuk fukutaichounya itu . sementara Nanao hanya menurut dan pergi keluar kantor taichounya yang terlihat bijaksana dan kuat namun genit itu

_Ichibantai Traning ground_

"Akechi-taichou,cepat!gunakan teknik itu!"Titah Urahara yang terlihat masih menebas-nebas pasukan hollow dan Gillian keparat tersebut . sementara Harada yang berulang kali hampir kena cero beruntun dari sekumpulan vasto lorde terlihat sangat kewalahan dalam menghadapi para vasto lorde itu"Sial!Harada!minggir!Shibari,Benihime . hiasobi benihime,juzutsunagi!"seru Urahara yang muncul dari udara dan membuat Harada bershunpo ke salah satu atap ruangan untuk menghindari ledakan net merah milik Urahara yang meledakan seluruh vasto lorde tersebut . "kau tidak apa-apa Harada?"Tanya Urahara yang terlihat sedikit khawatir"Aku tidak apa-apa Kisuke,ayo lan_"perkataan Harada langsung terpotong dengan cero yang mengarah pada Urahara Dan Harada yang membuat mereka pasrah dan memejamkan mata dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas

"Sensei,dan kau getaboshi!kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya seorang gadis beranbut pirang cepak"Chikane?kau kah itu?"Tanya Harada keheranan sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan dan menebaskan zanpakuto peraknya secara vertical yang membuat pelindung hitam yang melindungi mereka bertiga melontarkan puluhan duri perusak dengan daya rusak yang melebihi Jakuhou raikobennya soi fon

"Akechi-san….kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Urahara yang masih cengo dengan seni kehancuran yang dibuat oleh chikane . Sementara Harada hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Urahara. "Harada!kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Ukitake yang datang bersama para taichou lain . "tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa . Ayo kita lanj_"ajakan Harada langsung terpotong saat ia menyadari kalau pinggang dan lutut kirinya sudah ditebas seseorang . "kalian berdua!apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah!"bentak Harada yang berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya . "Kalau Nii-chan mau hollow-hollow yang menyerang tranig ground ini menghilang….baiklah aku akan melakukannya,tapi tentu ada gantinya"Ujar pria cebol penuh misteri itu"katakanlah"Kata Harada singkat . Sementara,para taichou langsung membelalakan mata saat mendengar sebuah persetujuan yang keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Harada . "Tidak kusangka"kata pria penuh misteri tersebut . "Kako ni modoru,yubashiri"Bisik pria misterius itu yang membuat Harada dan kedua orang dan tujuh orang lainnya yang diketahui adalah murid Harada dan teman-temannya pingsan .

***Memory Arc***

###Harada POV###

Namaku,Harada Akechi . Aku hanyalah seorang bocah Inuzuri biasa yang selalu kesepian dan berkeinginan menjadi seorang shinigami handal . Dan akupun akhirnya menemukan sebuah jalan keluar untuk menggapai cita-citaku setelah aku bertemu dengan seorang shinigami berambut putih yang menyelamatkanku dari incaran grand fisher yang kelaparan . "kau tidak apa-apa nak?"Tanya shinigami itu yang masih memegang rapiernya . "Arigatou Jii-san,nama Jii-san siapa?dan kenapa Jii-san mau menyelamatkanku?"Tanyaku polos,sementara shinigami berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyolku itu .

"Namaku,Chojirou sasakibe . Dan,sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang dari para hollow yang kelaparan"tutur shinigami bernama Chojirou itu"dan kalau boleh aku tau,siapa namamu?Reiatsumu itu membuatku sesak nafas,dan kaulah yang mengundang nafsu makan grand fisher itu ." Sambungnya ramah,"Namaku Harada Akechi Chojirou-san"Jawabku singkat . Dan aku secara tidak sengaja melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya . "Ikutlah denganku ke seretei,aku akan melatihmu secara pribadi ."Ajaknya,dan pada akhirnya akupun secara tidak langsung sudah berguru pada seorang shinigami yang sepertinya sangat kuat dan ramah itu .

Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung,dirinya sendirilah yang mengajariku berbagai hal temtang dunia shinigami seperti shunpo,Hakuda,Zanjutsu,pengetahuan tentang dunia shinigami,teori tentang zanpakuto,berbagai macam kido dan berbagai hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan dunia shinigami . Seperti saat ini,aku sedang latihan zanjutsu bersama dengannya di dojo divisi sebelas yang sengaja ia pinjam untuk latihan denganku . "sepertinya kau sudah melebihiku di zanjutsu,Harada-kun"bisiknya saat kami berdua saling mengadukan pedang kayu masing-masing,"aku belum selesai sensei"kataku yang langsung mengincar punggung Chojirou-sensei sebagai tujuan sikutan mautku . Dan akupun berhasil melayangkan sikut mautku tepat di titik tervitalnya,"Aku senang kau bisa melebihiku,Harada-kun"ujarnya sambil menahan sakitnya sikutan mautku yang sebenarnya bisa menghancurkan hollow kelas menengah .

###Normal POV###

"Sasakibe-Fukutaichou,boleh aku mengajarkan kido padanya ?"Tanya pria jangkung yang diketahui adalah seorang komandan kido corps bernama Tessai Tsukabishi . "Arigatou gozaimasu Tsukabishi-taichou,sebenarnya aku hendak mencari anda karena kemampuan kido Harada sudah jauh melebihiku ."jawab Chojirou . "Sensei,kapan kita latihan kido?sudah lama kita tidak latihan kido"kata Harada yang baru keluar kamar . "Kebetulan sekali Harada . Perkenalkan,dia Tessai tsukabishi komandan kido corps . Mulai sekarang dia yang akan jadi guru kido untukmu"Tutur Chojirou"Salam kenal Harada-kun"Ujar Tessai seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Harada . "Salam Kenal Tsukabishi-sensei"Jawab Harada ramah

###Harada POV###

Kira-kira beginilah keseharianku . Latihan Shunpo dan Hakuda bersama Shihoin-Sensei,latihan kido bersama Tsukabishi-sensei,dan latihan zanjutsu bersama duo yang sering kusebut dengan sebutan UkiKyora . Sementara Sasakibe-sensei hanya melatihku untuk menguasai shikaiku yang katanya punya cukup banyak kemiripan dengan Gonryumarunya . Seperti saat ini,kami saling mengadukan kedua zanpakuto kami dengan sedikit bumbu keinginan untuk saling membunuh

"Ugate,Gonryumaru"ujarnya yang langsung dibarengi dengan hujan petir lokal . Dan entah kenapa saat ada petir yang menuju kearahku,muncul sebuah angin topan yang menghilangkan petirnya . sementara Sasakibe-sensei hanya sedikit menjaga jarak dari angin topan tadi dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat padaku,"kau berhasil menguasai shikaimu Harada . selamat ya atas shikai milikmu ini . "ujarnya seraya menghampiriku dan menepuk punggunku dengan inteneitas yang cukup menyakitkan lalu sedikit tertawa kecil .

"Sensei jahat"keluhku sambil mengelus-elus punggungku yang sepertinya sedikit merah . sementara Sasakibe-sensei yang mulai tertawa lepas saat pertama kali melihat ekspresi cemberutku hanya mengacak-acak rambut hitamku yang mulai memanjang itu . "hahahaha,gomen Harada . itu adalah pembalasanku untuk sikutan gilamu waktu itu,selamat ya Harada-kun"Ujarnya ramah .

###Normal POV###

Tampak para taichou yang sedang berkumpul untuk rapat mingguan mereka,dan entah kenapa Harada ada di ruang rapat taichou kini . Namun yang jelas,ia diminta ikut serta dalam rapat minngu ini . "Para taichou sekalian"Ujar sebuah suara tua namun tegas dari podium yang ada didepan para taichou yang membuat para taichou langsung berdiri tegak . "Aku ingin mempromosikan anak ini pada kalian"kata soutaichou sambil menunjuk kearah Harada . "ia adalah anak yang gila kerja,gila latihan,jenius,penurut dan sangat kuat"sambung Soutaichou . "aku ingin mengetesnya"celetuk taichou berambut afro hitam—love aikawa- . "apa kau menyetujui tantangan aikawa-taichou?Harada-kun "Tanya soutaichou yang dilengkapi sebuah seringaian setipis kertas tissue. "apapun akan kulakukan soutaichou-dono"Jawab Harada mantap .

_Ichibantai Traning ground_

"meskipun yang dikatakan kensei itu sepertinya benar,namun aku sudah memegang kelemahanmu Harada . "Kata Aikawa yang sudah siap dengan kemoceng api raksaksanya itu"sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkanku,Aikawa-taichou . Saezuri,Zakura"ujar Harada lengkap dengan seringaian mautnya . "Zanpakuto multi fungsi eh….."komen Aikawa yang langsung menembakan apinya kearah Harada yang sedikit menghindari api tengumaru yang menuju kearahnya"Gomenasai Aikawa-taichou,Tsunami"bisik Harada yang dibarengi dengan gulungan ombak setinggi 100 meter dan lebar 50 meter yang sudah merendam traning ground divisi 1 ."hanya merendam eh"Ejek Aikawa yang tidak sadar kalau tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah mengalami luka sobek dimana-mana"aku menang Aikawa-taichou"kata Harada riang . "Ugh,sejak kapan dia mengoyak tubuhku?"rintih Aikawa yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan basah kuyup . Sementara para penonton yang tediri dari para taichou,fukutaichou dan beberapa pejabat kursi merasa shock dan ngeri saat menyaksikan kekuatan roh zanpakutou milik Harada tersebut .

"Juushiro,kau tau sesuatu tentang ini kan?"Tanya Kirio yang masih shock . "kalau benar memang kenapa?"Tanya balik Ukitake yang langsung disambut oleh sebuah desahan sang juuni bantai-taichou yang menandakan kalau ia sudah malas berbicara dengan taichou berambut seputih salju tersebut.

"baiklah,apa ada yang ingin merekrutnya?kalau tidak ada,akan kuadakan tes lagi dan menjadikannya sebagai juu bantai taichou"tutur soutaichou"apa dia sudah menguasai bankai soutaichou-dono?"Tanya seorang taichou berambut pirang panjang dengan poni bob yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari kedua petinggi divisi satu itu

/10 menit kemudian/

"Aku akan merekrutnya soutaichou"kata taichou berambut pirang kriting panjang dengan mantapnya"jabatan apa yang kau tawarkan padanya Rojuro-taichou?"Tanya soutaichou penasaran"dia akan jadi fukutaichouku,soutaichou"jawab Rojuro yang langsung disetujui oleh semua pihak.

###Harada POV###

Aku memulai hidup baru yang telah kuimpi-impikan sejak lama sejak aku menjadi tangan kanan dari seorang Chojirou Tadaoki Sasakibe sebagai permulaan sampai diangkat menjadi sanbantai fukutaichou yang menjadi panutan bagi fukutaichou lain terutama seorang Rangiku Matsumoto yang malasnya minta ampun sebagai bayaran dari semua pengorbanan dan kerja keras yang kulakukan selama menjadi tangan kanan Sasakibe-sensei ,ditambah aku berhasil mengubah seorang Lisa Yadomaru yang terkenal akan keseriusan tingkat tingginya menjadi sedikit lebih santai dibandingkan 'Lisa'yang dulu . Namun bukan hanya berhasil merubah sikapnya saja,sepertinya aku berhasil membuat wanita berkacamata itu jatuh pada jerat cinta yang bahkan tak kusadari sedikitpun .

Seperti saat rapat para fukutaichou yang sedang berlangsung saat ini,entah kenapa Lisa terus memperhatikanku dengan sangat serius sampai-sampai Sasakibe-sensei yang memimpin rapat jadi marah besar karena sikap Lisa"Yadomaru-fukutaichou!kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan topik yang sedang kita perbincangkan Hah?!"Tanya Sasakibe-sensei yang sudah sangat emosi dengan kelakuan Hachi bantai fukutaichou itu"su_sumimasen Sasakibe-fukutaichou"balas Lisa singkat

"hah…..ya sudahlah,pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kita harus terus berusaha mengungkap misteri konpaku hilang yang hanya menyisakan pakaiannya itu . Dan ku harap tidak ada korban jiwa dari kalangan taichou dan fukutaichou,karena aku sangat teramat curiga pada Aizen-fukutaichou,Ichimaru-sanseki dan tousen-nanaseki yang belakangan ini sangat sering keluar seretei pada malam hari"tuturnya . sementara Aizen yang berusaha menyangkalnya langsung diam saat aku memberikan death glare maut bercampur sedikit reiatsu airku yang sengaja kuarahkan padanya agar pemilik otak penuh tipuan muslihat itu menutup mulut pembohongnya serapat mungkin

###Normal POV###

"apa hanya perasaanku saja atau disini memang aga lembab ya?"keluh Mashiro"yang jelas itu bukan aku"sangkal Kaien yang takut disalahkan. Harada pun kembali mengunci reiatsunya saat menyadari keluhan dari rekan-rekan sesama fukutaichounya mulai naik ke permukaan . "kau terlihat mengetahui sesuatu Harada,apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang?"Tanya Chojirou"Ahh…..aku tidak tau apa-apa soal masalah itu kok Sasakibe-fukutaichou"kata Harada bohong"baiklah,sekarang kalian boleh bubar"titah Chojirou

_Kantor divisi 3_

"Harada,kau jaga kantor ya"Pinta Rojuro"ehh….memangnya taichou mau kemana malam-malam begini?nanti taichou sakit lho"kata Harada sedikit menceramahi"Kensei minta bantuan padaku untuk membantunya dalam penyelidikan itu,kau tau kan tentang kabar terbaru dari kasus itu?"Tanya Rojuro yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala oleh Harada"yasudah,aku pergi dulu ya . jaa ne"kata Rojuro yang langsung ngeluyur keluar dari ruangan pribadi fukutaichounya itu dan langsung menuju ke kantor divisi 9

###Harada POV###

Tidak pernah aku terkalahkan kekhawatiran sehebat ini yang membuatku jadi Insomnia mendadak . Dan pada akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Rojuro-taichou ke Rukongai . Dan instingku tepat 100% karena kini aku melihat grup yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku hendak lari dari tanggung jawab mereka sebagai pembuat insiden atau lebih tepatnya uji coba"Mau kemana kau muka 2?"tanyaku seraya mengacungkan zanpakutouku yang sudah dalam wujud shikai keleher terlaknatnya . "Gin"Ujarnya yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh bocah rubah berbulu silver itu"Korose Shinsou"Ujar bocah rubah terlaknat itu sehingga kini aku harus merasakan shikai sansekiku yang menembus dadaku"N…Na…naze…Gin…kenapa….kau melakukan ini?"tanyaku seraya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dada kananku . "O,sepertinya Gin belum cukup kuat untuk merobohkanmu"Komen si Baka Fukutaichou itu "Kudakero,Kyoka suigetsu"bisikya yang membuat punggungku terkoyak hebat dan pada akhirnya akupun ambruk dihadapan mereka bertiga'gomen taichou,aku telah gagal menjadi fukutaichou yang baik untukmu'kataku dalam hati sebelum semuanya benar-benar menghitam dan senyap

TBC

"**akhirnya,ada juga yang nganggap gue secara positif"gumam Chojirou sambil senyum-senyum yang langsung difoto pake kamera hp Author . "Ehhh….ada Chojirou-san,bales review yuk"ajak Author basa basi sambil ngegosok-gosok idung . "Thor,lu ko kaya Gorou pas lagi pilek,kenapa?"Tanya Komamura yang entah datang dari mana . "hehehe,iya nih gue lagi aga flu Komamura-san . lho?emang kalo Gorou pilek kaya gue ya?"Tanya Author kikuk yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Komamura .**

"**Thor,kita mulai aja yuk"Ajak Chojirou"oke,dari Hikary Cresenty Ravenia . wah,makasih bgt buat Review dan sarannya!berguna banget lho"kata Author . "terus dari Shiori Tsubaki,FB si Author namanya Khalid Alfaruq yang foto profilnya editan kuchiki-taichou sama Ukitake-taichou . dam entah kenapa PP FB si Author pasti aja mereka berdua"tutur Komamura**

"**yang penting RnR Minna"kata Author**


	3. Chapter 3Fujiwara brother

_**Harap **__dimaklumi__**,sebab fic ini adalah first fic ditambah kemunculan OC yg bejibun**_

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,missword#maybe#**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari para vizard dan ficnya hikary-san**

**#tapi lebih mengadaptasi kisah para vizard sih**

**Rate:T seperdelapan M*emang ada ya?***

**SEBUAH PERASAAN KEHILANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI INI LELAH DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI"BYAKUYA, AKU…."**

###Akane POV###

Namaku,Akane Fujiwara . Aku tinggal berdua besama adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Akira Fujiwara di Fugai . Perlu kalian ketahui,Fugai adalah tempat terkeras ketiga setelah Inuzuri dan Zaraki,dan untuk bertahan hidup saja kami tidak segan-segan untuk mencuri karena untuk segelas air mineral saja dihargai sangat mahal disana .

Seperti saat ini . Aku,adikku beserta kelima temanku sedang mencoba kabur dari kejaran pedagang taiyaki berkepala plontos yang mengejar kami sambil terus mengacungkan kapaknya kearah kami . "kembali kalian pencuri!"Serunya sambil terus mengejar kami bertujuh,"nee-chan,bagaimana ini?"Tanya Akira yang berlari disampingku . "kita harus terus lari Akira"Jawabku simpel sambil terus berlari tanpa arah bersama mereka berenam sampai seekor vasto lorde menghadang kami semua .

"A…..Akane,b—bagaimana kalau hollow itu memakan kita?"Tanya salah seorang temanku,"lari!"Komandoku yang langsung ngebirit secepat kilat diikuti oleh Akira dan teman-temanku yang lain sampai kami menemukan jalan buntu diantara gang-gang sempit di Fugai . "Nee-chan,,,,aku takut"Kata Akira gemetaran . Sementara kami bertujuh hanya bisa pasrah dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menutup mata kami seerat mungkin saat hollow itu hendak menembakan cero miliknya yang katanya one-hit-one kill itu .

Aku terus menunggu untuk merasakan sakit dari cero hollow itu,tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka mata untuk mengecek keadaan yang sedang terjadi . Dan benar saja,aku ada didalam sebuah pelindung berwarna emas dan akupun menemukan sesosok Shinigami jangkung berhaori yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah dinding air sambil memegang zanpakutounya yang berbentuk sebuah katana sepanjang 150 cm lengkap dengan rantai hitam sepanjang 180 cm yang tersambung dengan sebuah tanto bermata tiga .

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanyanya sambil terus mengamati sekuat apa dinding airnya itu bisa menahan cero dari hollow tersebut ,sementara aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya itu . "B.b..baka!semuanya mundur!"Komando Shinigami jangkung berhaori 3 tersebut yang sepertinya tau kalau pelindungnya akan hancur,sementara kami hanya menurutinya dan sedikit mendekatkan diri kebelakang Shinigami itu agar tidak terkena serangan hollow tersebut .

Dan saat kuamati benar saja dinding air dan pelindung emasnya hancur tak bersisa . Tapi tunggu dulu,kemana Shinigami itu?dan sepertinya kami bertujuh cukup beruntung karena serangan hollow itu tidak mengenai kami bertujuh . Setelah cero itu mereda,aku bisa melihat wajah ramah shinigami itu yang langsung memucat karena terkena cero hollow tersebut ditambah dengan punggungnya yang sudah pasti terluka sangat teramat parah .

"N…Nii-san….kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyaku gugup,sementara shinigami itu hanya membalikan badannya yang menampakan punggung berlumuran darahnya sendiri . "Aku tidak akan lama"Katanya yang langsung melesat kearah hollow tersebut hanya untuk saling mengadu zanpakutounya dengan cakar-cakar tajam milik hollow itu .

###Harada POV###

'Sial,baru kali ini aku terluka separah ini'Kataku dalam hati sambil terus menahan agar cakar-cakar tajam sebesar tantoku itu agar tidak membuatku terbunuh . Tapi tetap saja,kecepatanku jadi menurun drastis gara-gara cero one-hit-one killnya vasto lorde keparat itu yang memang sengaja kutahan dengan tubuhku sendiri hanya untuk melindungi mereka bertujuh . Dan hasilnya sama saja,aku berhasil kena cakaran di bagian dada dan tendangannya yang sangat keras sampai aku banyak memuntahkan darah dan membuat lubang dengan keadalaman 25 meter .

"Nii-san!"Seru sebuah suara perempuan yang tidak kukenal yang tentu saja tidak kubalas karena pendengaranku sudah menumpul gara-gara lukaku ditambah karena aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan membunuh vasto lorde keparat itu . "Hah…hahh….kalau kau lapar makan saja seranganku yang ini!magen,senritsu no shi!"Seruku sambil mengarahkan rantaiku kearah vasto lorde itu untuk mengikatnya .

"Yes!"Gumamku senang yang kemudian memainkan anak rantaiku untuk mencingcangnya,"Kau berhasil Nii-san"Kata sebuah suara yang sangat gembira karena si vasto lorde berhasil kubunuh . Namun tetap saja,aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa mendengarnya karena lukaku ini dan ambruk di hadapan mereka semua .

###Akane POV###

"Nii-san!"Jeritku ketika Shinigami itu ambruk di depanku dengan keadaan sangat teramat mengenaskan . "Nee-chan,sudahlah"Kata Akira yang berusaha menenangkanku"bagaimana aku bisa tenang tawake!bagaimana kalau aku disalahkan para shinigami hah!"Balasku penuh emosi . "permisi"Ujar seorang shinigami berwajah stoic yang menghampiri kami bersama tiga orang shinigami lagi yang langsung menghampiri shinigami jangkung yang bahkan belum sempat kuajak kenalan .

"kau dan kau,ikutlah kami ke seretei"Kata shinigami yang sepertinya seorang kuchiki sambil menunjukku dan Akira dengan dinginnya . Sementara aku dan Akira langsung bertukar pandang satu sama lain untuk saling meyakinkan prinsip . "Baiklah,kami ikut denganmu"kataku mantap

###Akira POV###

Namaku Akira Fujiwara,kini aku dan nee-chan sekarang sudah jadi tangan kanan dari seorang sanbantai taichou bernama Harada Akechi atau mungkin penyelamat kami berdua saat itu . Namun,bukan hanya menjadi tangan kanan saja,kami juga tentunya diajari semua hal tentang shinigami oleh beliau . Seperti saat ini,dojo divisi 3 yang penuh akan shinigami yang menjadi penonton dari latih tanding kami berdua .

"Hah…hah…kau memang hebat Harada-san"pujiku pada taichou berjulukan master assasin tersebut,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat adanya kemajuan zanjutsuku yang memang cukup hancur . "Kau harus lebih sering berlatih lagi Akira-kun,kalau perlu kau latihan dengan anak divisi 11"katanya santai . Sementara aku yang masih terengah-engah hanya mengangguk pelan .

"Bagaimana latih tandingmu Akira?"Tanya nee-chanku penasaran,"Aku kalah telak nee-chan . oya nee-chan,ajari aku zanjutsu dong"pintaku seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya . "Kau minta ajarkan saja dasarnya pada Ukitake-taichou dan Kyoraku-taichou sana!aku sibuk! "Balas nee-chanku sakartis . Sementara aku hanya mendengus sejadi-jadinya dan keluar dari barak hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sore .

###Normal POV ###

"Konichiwa Akira-kun"Sapa Gin lengkap dengan senyum rubahnya seperti biasa yang langsung duduk di sebelah Akira . "K..Konichiwa Ichimaru-sanseki"Balas Akira sedikit canggung,"kau sedang mencari siapa Akira-kun?"Tanya Gin sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda kalau ia penasaran . "Ahhh…aku hanya jalan-jalan kok"Jawab Akira yang langsung tidak dibalas lagi oleh Gin .

"Akira-kun,bagaimana kalau aku mencalonkan diri menjadi fukutaichou?"Tanya Gin,"ah…aku tidak tau menau tentang masalah itu Ichimaru-sanseki . tapi ada baiknya kalau anda membatalkan pencalonannya"Jawab Akira sekenanya . "Memangnya kenapa Akira-kun?"Tanya Gin penasaran,sementara disisi lain tampak Harada yang sepertinya sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua . "Siapa juga yang mau berpatner denganmu baka hebi"gumam Harada pelan .

Tidak terasa,seretei sudah memasuki malam hari yang terhitung dingin karena memang sedang di seretei sedang musim gugur . Sementara di koridor kantor divisi 3 tampak kedua kakak beradik Fujiwara yang sepertinya sedang membawa tumpukan papperwork dengan tergesa-gesa .

"Taichou,ini kami berdua"Seru Akane yang berusaha menahan pegal ditangannya karena tumpukan papperwork yang dibawanya . "Masuklah Akane,pintunya tidak dikunci"Kata sebuah suara yang jadi lebih berat dari biasanya,dan akhirnya duo Fujiwara inipun memasuki kantor dimana atasannya bekerja kemudian menaruh papperwork yang mereka bawa diatas meja kerja Harada .

"Harada-san,tidak biasannya suaramu jadi seberat itu . apa kau sedang sakit?"Tanya Akane khawatir,sementara Harada hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus mengurusi papperworknya yang menggunung . "Tapi…."perkataan Akira langsung disela oleh pernyataan tegas dati Harada,"kalau kalian berdua tidak ada perlu lagi silahkan keluar dari ruanganku,aku tidak apa-apa"Kata Harada tegas .

"T..tapi Harada-san,kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"Mohon Akane yang langsung disambut desahan pelan oleh Harada . "Baiklah,kalian ingin tanya apa padaku?"Kata Harada yang memang paling tidak bisa menahan kebaikan hatinya pada mereka berdua .

"Mmmm…kau pernah bilang pada kami kalau ada suatu penelitian terlarang kan?"Tanya Akane yang memang sengaja memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya . "ya,memang benar . apa kalian ingin tau kenyataan dari insiden itu dan siapa pelaku sebenarnya?"Tanya balik Harada yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala dari Fujiwara bersaudara itu .

"Hah….baiklah kalau kalian memang penasaran…..jadi pelaku yang sebenarnya dari insiden itu adalah Kaname Tousen,Aizen Sosuke dan Ichimaru Gin,Bukan Kisuke Urahara dan Tessai Tsukabishi . Mereka berdua hanya di fitnah oleh Aizen karena memang mereka berdua saat itu ada di tempat kejadian,namun sebenarnya niat mereka itu baik dulunya"Tutur Harada dengan nada malas,sementara Akane dan Akira hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saat mendengar penuturan dari atasan mereka yang keluar dengan lancar sekali .

"B…bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu Harada-san?"Tanya Akane tergagap,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas panjang pertanda ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi . "Karena saat itu aku ada di tempat kejadian,ditambah…"Kata Harada lirih,sementara mereka berdua semakin penasaran karena kalimat Harada yang terpotong .

"Aku hampir mati gara-gara Gin dan Aizen pada saat itu karena aku menghalangi mereka bertiga untuk menghindar"Tutur Harada sekenanya yang membuat kedua mata duo Fujiwara itu membulat sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan Harada . "J…jadi…."Harada langsung menyela pertanyaan Akane saat ia tau pertanyaannya pasti mengarah kesana . "Kau benar Akane-chan, sebenarnya aku hampir dua kali karena hal yang sama"Tutur Harada .

"Maksudmu Aizen Harada-san?"Tanya Akira yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan dari Harada yang memang mengajarkan mereka untuk tidak menambahkan embel-embel taichou pada Tousen,Aizen dan tentunya pada dirinya sendiri disaat tertentu karena sebuah alasan pribadi yang paling menyinggung dirinya jika kembali diungkit-ungkit oleh orang lain . "Baiklah kalau begitu,kami pergi dulu Harada-san . Jaa~~"Kata Akira hormat yang langsung menuju ke barak divisi 3 bersama Akane .

_21.00_

"Hah…..selesai juga tugas keparat ini"Kata Harada sambil meregangkan otot- ototnya yang menegang karena terlalu banyak duduk . "Harada,ini aku Ukitake"Seru sebuah suara dari luar ruangan,"masuk saja Juu,pintunya tidak dikunci"Balas Harada yang dibalas dengan kemunculan pria berambut putih dan sepasang pria dan wanita yang sama-sama memiliki rambut raven .

"Ahhh silahkan duduk . Ukitake,Kaien,Miyako" Harada basa-basi,sementara mereka bertiga langsung duduk di sofa kantor di susul oleh Harada yang segera duduk di sofa yang kosong . "begini Harada . Sebenarnya kami ingin meminta bantuan padamu untuk ikut melatih tiga bocah yang kutemukan di Rukongai bersamaku dan Kaien"Tutur Ukitake .

"Tiga orang,apa tidak kebanyakan?"Tanya Harada yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Ukitake dan Kaien . "Jadi bagaimana?aku tidak memaksamu kok"kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasa . "Hm….baiklah,kuterima tawaranmu,mulai besokkan?"Tanya Harada memastikan yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan kepala dari mereka bertiga .

**POJOK AUTHOR**

"**Yah,Update!gimana ceritanya bagus?"Tanya Author . "guk,guk,guk,auuu!"*Gorou,Komamura,Kaien,Hisagi dan Rukia tiba-tiba muncul* . "Komamura-san,Gorou ngomong apaan sich?"Tanya Author lagi,"oh…..itu ya,katanya ayo bales review Author"Jawab Komamura santai .**

"**Thor,boleh ga aku bales Review?"Tanya Rukia yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Author . "Ok!First Reviewer from Hikari Cresenti Ravenia . Kaien-Dono,bukannya zanpakutou Akechi-taichou dah diungkapin di chap 2 ya?"Tanya Rukia,"Iya bener,zanpakutounya Akechi-taichou udah terungkap kok Hikari-san .Cuman bentuknya masih disembunyiin sama Author waktu itu, coba cek lagi pas Akechi-taichou ngelawan Aikawa-taichou waktu penentuan jabatannya deh Hikari-san ."Tutur Kaien**

"**Kai,lu tadi ngomong apa?ada yang bilang zanpakutou Akechi-taichou belum terungkap ya?"Tanya Hisagi yang entah datang darimana dengan Shikai yang sudah digenggamnya . "eh…His,lu mau ngapain sih pake bawa shikai lu segala?"Tanya Kaien yang mulai panik dan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Hisagi yang sudah ngeluyur entah kemana .**

"**Pokoknya kalian review sajalah behind story ini ."Kata Komamura santai**


	4. Chapter 4:Train the real protector

_**Harap **__dimaklumi__**,sebab fic ini adalah first fic ditambah kemunculan OC yg bejibun**_

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,missword#maybe#**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari para vizard dan ficnya hikary-san**

**#tapi lebih mengadaptasi kisah para vizard sih**

**Rate:T seperdelapan M*emang ada ya?***

**SEBUAH PERASAAN KEHILANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI INI LELAH DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI"BYAKUYA, AKU…."**

SEBELUMNYA

"Tiga orang,apa tidak kebanyakan?"Tanya Harada yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Ukitake dan Kaien . "Jadi bagaimana?aku tidak memaksamu kok"kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasa . "Hm….baiklah,kuterima tawaranmu,mulai besokkan?"Tanya Harada memastikan yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan kepala dari mereka bertiga .

.

.

###Arashi POV###

Perkenalkan,namaku Arashi Kamui . Pada awalnya aku hanyalah bocah Zaraki yang selalu dicap sebagai seorang pemimpi oleh teman-temanku hanya karena aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang shinigami handal . Perlu kalian ketahui,Zaraki adalah tempat yang paling tidak tersentuh oleh para shinigami sampai banyak warga Zaraki yang menganggap kalau shinigami itu tidak ada .

Namun kini,aku bisa membuktikan kalau orang yang dicap sebagai 'pemimpi akut' bisa meraih impiannya setelah aku bertemu seorang shinigami berambut raven di Hokutan yang menemukanku terlunta-lunta di dekat mansionnya .

"ikutlah denganku ke seretei sekarang,aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku"kata shinigami itu,sementara aku langsung merasa melayang saat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya dan tentu saja aku langsung setuju untuk mengikutinya ke seretei .

Seperti saat ini,aku sedang menunggu jam latihan yang katanya akan diisi oleh seseorang berjulukan master assasin di Seretei . "Kaien-san?kalau boleh aku tau,siapa yang akan melatih kita hari ini?sampai-sampai,dia memiliki julukan sehebat itu ."Tanyaku polos .

"Dia adalah orang yang hebat sekali Arashi-kun….nah,itu orangnya sudah datang"jawabnya yang langsung bangkit untuk memberi hormat pada 2 shinigami berpangkat taichou yang datang bersama dua pasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan .

"Arashi-kun,aku punya guru dan teman baru untukmu . Uhm…kalian berlima mulailah"Kata Ukitake-taichou sambil sedikit menyikut pinggang shinigami berambut jabrik di sampingnya . "Baiklah,Namaku Harada Akechi . Kalian bertiga bebas memanggilku dengan nama apapun kok"katanya ramah .

"Uhm…lanjut"kata Ukitake-taichou"Namaku Chikane Nagisawa,salam kenal semua"sapanya yang membuatku sedikit tersipu dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah bak bidadari . "Namaku Ryunato Ichizaki,semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik disini"katanya ramah .

"Namaku Akane Fujiwara,salam kenal ."sapa gadis berambut mirip Kyoraku-taichou,"Namaku Akira Fujiwara,salam kenal minna"sapa anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu . "Baiklah,aku beri kalian bertiga waktu selama setengah jam untuk saling mengenal,dan kita akan langsung latihan . Kalian mengerti?"kata shinigami jangkung itu yang dibalas dengan koor 'mengerti' dari kami bertiga .

###Normal POV###

Suara shinai yang saling berbenturan terus terdengar dari dojo divisi 13 yang terlihat cukup hidup karena memang sedang digunakan untuk latihan oleh 6 shinigami berbeda pangkat dan divisi dengan penonton 2 orang sahabat karib berpangkatkan taichou yang tentu saja berbeda divisi

"Ah….rasanya baru kemarin kita melatih Harada . Iyakan,Juushiro?"kata Taichou bercaping dengan santainya –Shunsui Kyoraku- . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menyesap teh hijau favoritnya dan meletakannya kembali keatas meja kecil yang sengaja dibawanya . "Kau benar kawan . Rasanya baru kemarin kita melatihnya dan sekarang ia sudah melatih 5 orang sekaligus,ditambah ia sudah menjadi rekan kita sebagai sesama taichou" Balas Taichou berambut salju-Ukitake Juushiro-yang kembali menikmati teh hijaunya

_Di tempat lain_

"Gin,Kaname . Sepertinya kita menemukan target baru untuk menambah anggota vizard di Gensei"kata seorang taichou berkacamata lengkap dengan seringaian mautnya . "Kau benar sekali,Aizen-taichou . kita akan membuat grup 'Itu' jauh lebih menderita dari yang sebelumnya"balas shinigami berambut perak yang ada di sebelah kanannya

_Juusan bantai dojo_

"Caramu benar-benar ampuh Harada"Puji Ukitake,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh kecil saat mendengar pujian dari sobat sekaligus mantan senseinya dulu . "Oya,kapan aku harus kesini?setiap hari atau saat waktu luang saja?"tanya Harada,"Itu tergantung padamu,aku tau kalau kau belum memiliki fukutaichou . lagipula aku tidak memaksamu"Jawab Ukitale simpel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jadinya…."Harada sengaja memberi jeda untuk sekedar menghela nafas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal ."Aku pulang dulu ya . Ukitake,Kyoraku . Jaa~~~"Kata Harada yang langsung bershunpo ke divisi 3

###Chikane POV###

Namaku,Chikane Nagisawa . Aku adalah seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun yang selalu kesepian karena teman-temanku di smp mishiba yang selalu mengucilkanku hanya karena aku bisa melihat roh ditambah kedua orang tuaku yang memang bekerja sebagai polisi di karakura yang secara otomatis membuat mereka berdua jarang sekali bertemu denganku .

Seperti malam ini,aku kembali melihat orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut biru tua jabriknya dari jendela samping tempat tidurku yang sedang melompat-lompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya dengan lihainya . "Apa dia tidak takut jatuh ya?"gumamku dalam kesendirian yang memang sudah biasa kualami .

Pagi harinya,aku kembali bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya . Namun entah mengapa,instingku mengatakan kalau hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi padaku yang tentu saja tidak ku pedulikan karena akan sangat menggangguku nanti .

"Ohayou,Chikane-chan . kau berangkat pagi sekali"sapa salah satu temanku,"Ahh…..kau juga berangkat pagi sekali Yurisa,tidak biasanya ya kita berdua berpapasan seperti ini ."Balasku yang memang sedikit bingung mau bicara apa pada satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya itu . Sampai aku melihat sesosok monster berbentuk kelelawar yang membututi kami berdua sampai ke dekat gedung sekolah

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu Chikane-chan?"Tanya Yurisa kebingungan saat melihatku yang mendadak berhenti melangkah beriringan dengannya . "A…apa itu?"gumamku keheranan sambil mengarahkan telunjukku pada monster kelelawar yang berada di udara itu . Dan benar saja,Yurisa langsung mendongakan kepala saat aku menunjuk kearah langit pagi yang sangat indah itu .

"Tidak ada apapun diatas sana Chikane-chan,kau mau mengerjaiku ya?"katanya dengan nada yang tidak biasa . 'Apa hanya aku saja yang melihatnya?'pikirku yang langsung kembali mengajak sobatku satu-satunya itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke kelas VII A sampai aku melihat monster itu menembakan sesuatu berwarna hijau kearahku yang membuatku langsung tewas di tempat dengan suara ledakan penuh misteri yang mengiringi kematianku saat itu .

Saat aku sadar,aku melihat remaja pria berambut biru tua itu lagi yang terlihat sangat sedih . "Kau kenapa?"tanyaku penasaran,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mendesah sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku dengan tangan kirinya . "Ikutlah denganku ke soul society . Kau akan aman disana"katanya yang langsung mengetuk dahiku dengan ujung katananya yang membuatku kembali pingsan karenanya .

Saat aku kembali tersadar,aku berada di sebuah bukit yang sangat hijau dan penuh dengan tumbuhan liar yang pada awalnya sempat membuatku bingung sampai aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku yang datang kearahku dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti baru melihat tumpukan coklat yang menggunung .

"Hey,namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro . Salam kenal"sapanya ramah . "Ehm…namaku Chikane Nagisawa,salam kenal juga . Oya,kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?dan,sekarang kita ada dimana?"tanyaku penasaran . "Junrinan,distrik satu rukongai barat (bener kan di barat?) . Ah….aku hanya ingin tau apa kau ingin jadi temanku Nagisawa . Sebab aku tidak punya teman disini…."Tuturnya lirih yang membuatku sedikit kasihan padanya .

"Eh…kau tidak punya teman?"kataku yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan kepala darinya . "Baiklah…mulai sekarang,aku adalah temanmu yang pertama . kau maukan menerimaku Toushiro-kun?" kataku dengan penuh semangat . Sementara yang bersangkutan langsung mengangguk dengan penuh kebahagiaan yang sangat terlihat dari mata emeraldnya yang jujur sangat indah bagiku .

Dan sejak saat itulah,aku mulai dekat dengannya dan keluarganya yang kunilai sangat harmonis karena memang aku dipersilahkan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya yang selalu bahagia setiap saat . Sampai saat aku,Toushiro dan Momo-neechan yang sedang bertanam semangka saat itu harus kedatangan sesosok monster bertopeng putih dengan tubuh berwarna biru muda pucat yang berniat untuk membunuh kami .

Lebih parahnya lagi,mereka berdua langsung membiarkanku tetap di luar bersama monster kelaparan itu . "KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA KAN?"Tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari kepalaku . "tentu saja!aku ingin sekali membunuhnya tau!"Balasku penuh semangat . "BAIKLAH,KARENA SEMANGATMU ITU MEMBUATKU TERTARIK . PERHATIKAN KATA KUNCINYA DAN SEGERA TEBASKAN PEDANGNYA SECARA HORIZONTAL"katanya lagi"Oke!"balasku penuh semangat

"ZANGEKI,KURO SEKKAI"bisiknya . Kemudian,munculah sebuah Zanpakutou hitam legam(kaya punya Ichigo pas bankai cuman tanpa rantai) yang ada di genggaman tangan kananku . "Zangeki,Kuro sekkai"seruku yang kemudian menebaskan zanpakutouku secara horizontal sesuai dengan permintaan suara itu tadi dan alhasil,monster itupun terbelah dua dan berubah menjadi debu hitam yang kemudian membaur dengan udara .

"Hey!kau!lihat hollow disekitar sini tidak?"Tanya seorang wanita cantik bergunung gigantic sambil menunjuk kearahku,sementara ia tampak kebingungan tanpa alasan yang jelas . "Kalau maksudmu monster bertopeng putih itu…aku baru membelah duanya tadi,memang kenapa?"Tanyaku ketus . Sementara wanita itu hanya melongo saat menyadari kalau aku sudah menggenggam sebuah zanpakutou di tangan kananku .

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku,aku dan taichouku akan mengajarkanmu dasar-dasar menjadi shinigami yang hebat"tawarnya penuh semangat . Sementara aku sempat melihat kebelakangku dan melihat Baa-chan yang menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau aku boleh mengikutinya . "Baiklah,aku ikut denganmu . Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kenalan dulu denganmu,namaku Chikane Nagisawa"kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya yang kemudian dibalas kembali oleh genggamannya pada tanganku .

"Rangiku Matsumoto,kau bisa memanggilku Rangiku . Chikane-chan…..Nah….Ayo kita kesana"katanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepalaku . Setelah beberapa minggu ada di Seretei dengan kegiatan yang itu-itu saja alias:bangun,makan,latihan,makan lagi,membantu Shiba-taichou,dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya . Aku mulai mengenal lebih akrab beberapa petinggi gotei 13 karena memang Shiba-taichou sendirilah yang membocorkan kemampuan oni dekopin dan penguasaan shikaiku yang mulai sempurna pada Akechi-taichou,Kyoraku-taichou dan beberapa taichou lain kepercayaannya

Seperti saat ini,ia sedang membicarakan kemampuanku bersama Ukitake-taichou dan Kyoraku-taichou yang memang kurang kupahami apa maksud dari mereka bertiga itu . "Chikane-chan,kemarilah"seru Shiba-taichou,dan tentu saja aku langsung menghampirinya . "Iya taichou,ada perlu apa memanggilku?"tanyaku sopan .

"Begini,aku ingin kau dilatih oleh Akechi-taichou…kau mau tidak?"Tanya Shiba-taichou padaku,"Ehm…Bagaimana ya…"kataku menggantung yang entah kenapa memancing wajah bodoh Shiba-taichou . "Baiklah,aku mau melakukannya"sambungku mantap yang malah membuat senyuman lebar di wajah bodohnya itu . "Yosh…sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian berdua ya….Ja ne…."katanya yang tentunya memunculkan wajah sweet drop dari kami bertiga karena kelakuannya itu

**POJOK AUTHOR**

"**Konnichiwa minna-san,ketemu lagi dengan si author tergaje yang pernah ada!"kata author penuh kegajean . *Komamura tiba-tiba muncul* "Thor,lu tau kan besok hari apa?"Tanya Komamura antusias . "Pasti dong,besok Ultah lu kan?nah,karena besok lu ultah . Gwe mau ngasih ni dogy ke lu,lumayan kan buat temen Gorou"tutur Author sambil menyerahkan tali pengikat anjing pada Komamura .**

"**Arigatou ne…Author…lu tau aja kalau gwe ingin banget anjing lablador"kata Komamura antusias . "Oke!waktunya bales review!satu-satunya review dari Hikary Cresenty Ravenia . Hehehe…Thanks ya Hika-chan"kata Author cengengesan**

**Mind to RnR**


	5. Chapter 5:kelinci percobaan jilid 2

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**WARNING:OC,OOC,GAJE,missword#maybe#**

**Rate:T seperdelapan M*emang ada ya?***

**SEBUAH PERASAAN KEHILANGAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI INI LELAH DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI"BYAKUYA, AKU…."**

###Ryunato POV###

Namaku,Ryunato Ichizaki . Aku adalah kepala bagian introgasi kepolisian Karakura yang sanggup meraih hal paling sulit bagi regu introgasi dalam usiaku yang masih berumur 19 tahun karena aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa lalu seseorang dan mengubahnya jika aku mau hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah buku setebal seratus lembar dan sebuah pena yang isinya tidak pernah habis .

"Ryunato-san,anda sudah ditunggu di ruang sidang"Kata salah satu bawahanku"Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana"balasku singkat,sementara bawahanku hanya menundukan kepalanya hormat kemudian pergi dari ruangan pribadiku yang sejujurnya lumayan kuno

_Ruang persidangan_

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan . Kizashi Sanada secara resmi telah menjadi pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan berantai di rumah sakit Naruki"tutur Hakim tersebut seraya mengetuk-ngetukan palunya sebanyak tiga kali yang berarti bahwa keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi . Sementara para penonton sidang dan keluarga korban langsung bersorak sorai saat mendengar suara ketukan palu tersebut .

'Perasaan apa ini?kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya?'aku terus bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiranku sampai aku melihat seseorang yang hendak menembakku tepat di jantungku . 'DUAR' Suara ledakan tersebut langsung mengagetkan seisi ruangan . Sementara aku yang memang terkena tembakan tersebut secara telak langsung oleng dan jatuh tersungkur dengan berlumuran darah di dada kiriku .

"Ryunato-san!"begitulah sayup-sayup yang kudengar dari para bawahanku . Sementara aku yang masih membuka sedikit mataku yang buram hanya tetap membatu di posisi tersebut sampai pada akhirnya aku keluar dari tubuh berlumuran darahku atau bisa dibilang 'mati' .

Saat itu,aku hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuhku yang berlumuran darah dan terus terpaku pada posisi berdiri disamping tubuh lamaku itu . "Wah…wah…wah…apa aku terlambat eh?"kata seorang getaboshi berambut blonde pucat tersebut sambil terus mendekat kearahku . "Kau siapa?"tanyaku heran "Aku hanya orang lewat kok"jawabnya yang kemudian menempelkan gagang katana lebarnya itu kedahiku yang langsung berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang kelangit .

Saat tersadar,aku ada di sebuah gang kecil bernuansa putih yang kurasa cukup mewah . "Ungh…Dimana ini"gumamku yang masih menormalkan pengelihatanku yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal . "Hai,siapa namamu?"Tanya anak laki-laki berkulit hitam sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri . "Namaku Ryunato Ichizaki . Oya ini dimana?dan siapa namamu?"jawabku pada anak tersebut .

"Namaku Kaname,Tousen Kaname . Ini di Fugai"Balasnya lagi ramah . Dan sepertinya aku baru menyadari kalau ia adalah seorang tunanetr* . "Ryunato,kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"tanyanya keheranan,sementara aku langsung menggeleng secepat kilat . "Ti—tidak apa-apa kok Tousen"Jawabku sedikit tergagap . "Apa kau tau darimana aku melihat dunia ini?"tanyanya lagi,sementara aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku .

"Aku melihat dunia ini dari mata hatiku…Oya,kau memiliki reiatsu sekelas taichou…apa kau berniat menjadi Shinigami?"tuturnya"Shinigami?"tanyaku kebingunagan . "Yap,Shinigami adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di Seretei,sebuah kawasan elit di Soul Society yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para Shinigami dan keluarga bangsawan saja…Apa kau tertarik Ryunato?"tuturnya panjang lebar .

Sementara itu…aku yang entah mengapa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi hanya terpaku pada sekelompok monster betopeng putih yang terlihat sangat kelaparan . "Sial…apa tidak ada waktu damai tanpa hollow?"gumamnya yang langsung menarik tanganku secara paksa untuk kabur dari sekelompok monster kelaparan tersebut . "Kita mau kemana?Tousen?!"tanyaku dengan sedikit bentakan"Kemana saja!yang penting kita bisa lolos dari mereka"Jawabnya singkat .

###Normal POV###

Tousen terus saja menarik tangan Ryunato tanpa arah yang hendak ditujunya . Sampai mereka berdua harus menemui jalan buntu . "Sial…kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?!"Kata Tousen kesal"Sayonara…mungkin pertemuan kita telah ditakdirkan hanya sampai sini saja Tousen"kata Ryunato yang sudah merinding ketakutan kemudian memejamkan matanya karena seekor hollow berbentuk panther sudah mulai membidik mereka dengan ceronya .

"Tentu tidak akan semudah itu untuk mati Baka!"Bentak seorang shinigami berambut raven sambil memegang tombak trisula peraknya . Sementara segerombolan hollow yang mengejar mereka berdua tadi sudah berubah menjadi debu hitam dan membaur dengan udara .

"K—Kau siapa?dan,kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?"Tanya Ryunato tergagap"Heh…Asal kau tau ya…Reiatsumu itu sekelas Taichouku tau!dan jika kau tidak ingin membunuh siapapun dengan reiatsumu itu,kau harus menjadi Shinigami lalu menjabat sebagai taichou"Tutur shinigami berambut Raven tersebut penuh dengan emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Ryunato tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun . "Shinigami-san,apa aku juga bisa menjadi sepertimu?"Tanya Tousen antusias .

"Tentu saja,kau juga bisa menjadi shinigami kok"jawab Shinigami tersebut—Kaien Shiba—"Oya,Miyako-chan . Apa kau bisa mengantar anak barbar ini ke Akademi?"Tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk kearah Tousen"Tentu saja Kaien-kun . Tapi,bagaimana dengan bocah berambut coklat itu?apa kau akan membawanya ke Seretei?"tutur wanita berambut raven sepunggung yang sejak tadi ada disebelah Kaien .

"Apa itu perlu kau tanyakan eh…"Kata Kaien,sementara Miyako yang mengerti maksud dari suaminya tersebut hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian mengajak Tousen ke Akademi . "Nah…Untuk permulaan,aku ingin kita berkenalan…Namaku Kaien Shiba,aku adalah seorang juusan bantai Fukutaichou . Kalau kau?"tutur Kaien"Namaku Ryunato Ichizaki . Salam kenal Kaien-san"Balas Ryunato ramah . "Lebih baik kau ikut ke Seretei,aku berani jamin kau akan langsung merasa nyaman disana"kata Kaien yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ryunato .

###Ryunato POV###

Hari-hariku di Seretei yang menurutku cukup mengasyikan karena aku bisa berteman dengan beberapa shinigami,berlatih bersama Akechi-sensei dan teman-teman…menjahili Kaien-san,dan beberapa hal menyenangkan lainnya . Seperti saat ini . Aku,Chikane,Akane,Akira dan Arashi sedang berlatih untuk penguasaan shikai kami di hutan Zaraki yang memang sengaja diakhirkan oleh guru berbadan pilarku dan para taichou dan Fukutaichou yang tersisa setelah insiden hollowfikasi tidak berperasaan tersebut .

"Baiklah,berhubung hal ini sudah kujanjikan sejak seminggu yang lalu . Kini,kalian berlima akan membangkitkan shikai kalian dengan bantuan mereka"Kata Akechi-sensei sambil menunjuk empat shinigami berbeda pangkat dan divisi seperti Ukitake-taichou,Kyoraku-taichou,Kaien-san,dan Shinigami berambut putih jabrik yang baru kulihat .

"Sensei,apakau tidak salah untuk meminta bantuan shinigami salju itu?"Tanya Akira sambil menunjuk kearah shinigami yang terlihat memiliki elemen es tersebut . "Oh…kupikir kalian sudah mengenalnya eh…dia cukup popular loh di Seretei"Balas Sensei penuh misteri,sementara kami berlima hanya memasang wajah polos kami .

"Hah…shinigami itu namanya Yukimura Fujisaki,dia adalah mantan tangan kanannya Tsukabishi-taichou ia menjabat sebagai Sanseki di kido corps . Dan ia baru menyelesaikan pembangkitan Shikainya bersama Sasakibe-fukutaichou kemarin…"Terang Akechi-sensei panjang lebar . Sementara kami berlima hanya menganggukan kepala perlahan tanda bahwa kami mengerti maksud dari Sensei kami yang satu ini .

"Akechi-taichou,apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?"Tanya Yukimura . "Baiklah . Ukitake,kau lawan Akane,Kyoraku,kau lawan Arashi,Kaien,kau lawan Ryunato,Yukimura,kau lawan Akira . Apa kalian mengerti?"Tuturnya"Sensei,kenapa kau tidak memasukanku?"Tanya Chikane . "Kau akan dapat pelatihan yang berbeda dari mereka,Chikane…Yaitu pelatihan Bankai selama 3 hari,dengan melawan dia"Jawab Akechi-sensei misterius

###Normal POV###

"Kau akan dapat pelatihan yang berbeda dari mereka,Chikane…Yaitu pelatihan Bankai selama 3 hari,dengan melawan dia"Jawab Harada sambil menunjuk pada sosok Pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam jabrik yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam dan mengenakan jubah hitam sampai mata kaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Harada .

"K—Kuro Jii?kenapa kau keluar dari sana?"Tanya Chikane yang shock setengah mati saat zanpakutou yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri tersebut muncul dibelakang Harada ."Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu,Chika-chan"Kata Pria tersebut yang kemudian memunculkan berbagai macam Zanpakutou dari dalam tanah dan mengambil Zanpakutou aslinya dan mulai menyerang Chikane secara bertubi-tubi(kaya latihan bankai si Ichigo)

_Seminggu kemudian di divisi 3_

Tampak Ryunato yang sedang berlatih zanjutsu di Dojo divisi 3 bersama dengan si pengoleksi kertas mantra berambut klimis—Akira Fujiwara—"Kau mengalami peningkatan drastis Akira"Puji Ryunato setelah sesi adu shinai mereka selesai . "Arigatou,Ryunato…"Balas Akira ramah . "Hei kalian!kalian berdua dipanggil Harada-san tau!"Seru sebuah suara yang cukup cempreng yang membuat kedua pria tersebut menghampirinya .

"Chikane,memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Ryunato"Entahlah,kalian berdua ke kantornya saja kalau ingin tau masalahnya apa"Jawab Chikane . "Hah…Baiklah,Akira . Ayo"ajak Ryunato yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan kepala oleh Akira . Sementara Chikane yang sejak tadi merasa berdebar-debar saat harus berhadapan dengan 'es krim coklat' yang menurutnya terlihat imut namun bisa menjadi sangat karismatik di saat tertentu,hanya bisa terduduk di tangga dan melihat punggung orang yang ia sukai semakin menjauh

_Ruangan taichou_

"Harada-san,ini aku Ryunato dan Akira"Sahut Ryunato dari luar ruangan"Masuklah,pintunya tidak dikunci kok"Balas Harada,dan mereka berduapun masuk kekantor Harada setelah diizinkan . "Harada-san,ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami?"Tanya Ryunato"Meski aku benci mengakuinya,tapi si muka dua itu meminta bantuan kita di gerbang utara . Ia bilang kalau banyak sekali menos grande disana"Jawab Harada sambil terus berkutat dengan kertas laknatnya yang tidak akan habis tersebut .

"Eh…dia meminta bantuan kita?"kata Akira sedikit terkejut,sementara Harada hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan konyol si buldoser tinta tersebut . "Dan aku ingin kau mengawasinya dari jauh Akira…aku punya sedikit firasat aneh sekarang ."Kata Harada"Dan lakukan saja hal 'itu' jika memungkinkan"tambahnya lagi . Sementara Akira hanya mengangguk hormat bercampur bahagia saat 'proyek' pribadinya diizinkan oleh atasan sekaligus gurunya tersebut .

_Gerbang Utara_

"Akira,lebih baik kau awasi disini…aku akan mendekatinya"kata Ryunato"Hah…baiklah,selama itu maumu"Balas Akira malas,sementara Ryunato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat sikap pengoleksi kertas mantra tersebut yang terlihat bersembunyi di sebuah tiang . Sementara dirinya langsung menuju Aizen tanpa mengetahui apapun

"Aizen-taichou,mana hollowny—"perkataan Ryunato langsung berhenti saat ia menyadari kalau Torsonya telah ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang"Ugh…apa-apaan i—"perkataan Ryunato kembali tergantikan oleh rintihannya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat sakit melebihi saat kau harus dibantai oleh seorang Zaraki Kenpachi . Sementara dipihak lain,Akira tampak membelalakan manik kelabunya secara sempurna saat melihat Ryunato yang berubah menjadi hollow naga .

"Sudah saatnya"gumam Akira sambil menyiapkan dua macam kertas mantra yang bertuliskan 'Shi' dan 'Odayaka' untuk menenangkan kondisi tersebut . Tanpa ragu-ragu,Akira langsung melakukan Senka kearah Ryunato dan menempelkan kertas mantra 'Odayaka'yang berarti tenang di punggungnya yang berhasil membuat Ryunato tidak sadarkan diri dan tulang-tulang hollownya menyatu dengan udara setelahnya . dan Akira kembali melakukan Senka kearah Aizen untuk menempelkan kertas mantra 'Shi' yang berarti mati di jidat Aizen . Namun,Usaha Akira langsung gagal saat ia menyadari kalau ada sebuah tombak transparan yang menembus dada dan perutnya .

"Ugh…Gin…Ke—kenapa kau—"perkataan Akira harus terhenti saat ia menyadari kalau ada ribuan pedang yang melakukan 'pijat eksekusi' pada punggungnya yang membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang sangat parah di sekujur tubuhnya . "Gin,Kaname . Rencana A selesai dengan mulus tanpa hambatan . Ayo kita kembali"Kata Aizen yang langsung bershunpo bersama Gin dan Tousen .

**TBC**

**Yosh…Minna-san!balik lagi dengan si author tergaje ini…Oya…Fic TNG,Juuyon bantai chap 5 dan AAIJB Chap 6 bakal jadi salam perpisahan Author yang mau ganti status jadi semi-Hiatus karena aktifitas Basket,part-time,kuliah dan Arkeologi Author mulai memadat…Tapi tenang aja,Author masih Ngeupdate fic kok,meski gak sesering dulu#oh ya?**

**Mind to RnR**


End file.
